


Missing You

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Chloe missed Max (who did come back) and the one time she missed Rachel (who didn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatchSan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/gifts).



**I**

The first time Chloe verbalized that she missed Max was on a day they ditched school to go to the junkyard. She and Rachel clambered into their hideout through the window, both of them laughing.

School wouldn’t be over for another hour but Chloe didn’t give a fuck. She couldn’t stand being there and out here could at least get a break and pretend the world didn’t fucking suck balls.

Chloe leaned against the sofa, eyes shifting towards the wall. Her and Rachel’s names were written there and for a second Chloe could’ve sworn Max’s name was there too.

It wasn’t though.

Never would be, either with her being all the way in Seattle.

“I wish Max was here,” Chloe blurted out.

Rachel threw an arm around her shoulder. “C, I’m here so just focus on that, okay?”

A jerky nod was Chloe’s only response. Thank god she had met Rachel those few months ago. If Chloe hadn’t, she was sure she would’ve gone fucking insane.

With her dad being gone and Max off in an entirely different state, Chloe felt alone. Rachel was the one who changed all that.

She was like her angel. A weird, cursing, hot angel.

“Yeah, I know. Fuck Max-- and everyone else.”

“That’s the spirit, C.”

Chloe laughed. “Wanna hang out here for awhile? Joyce is going to be fucking pissed when she finds out I ditched school so rather avoid it for as long as possible.”

“And my parents won’t?” Rachel teased. “Yeah, let’s hang out here until our parents get hella pissed off.”

“Think they’ll be more than just ‘hella’ pissed off, Rach. Joyce will flip her shit.”

The thing was Chloe didn’t care if her mother freaked out-- not anymore at least.

**II**

Chloe crawled through her window first. She stumbled forward, trying best to stifle her laughter. “Am I as fucking loud as I think I am?”

“C, your step-douche will find us if you make anymore noise,” Rachel pointed out. Her tone was serious but then she broke out into a fit of laughter that Chloe quickly joined.

“Fuck David and my mom.”

Laying on the floor, Chloe almost wished they brought back another bottle with them from the party. The first one they swiped lay empty in their junkyard hideout.

“Asshole probably didn’t even know we snuck out. He’s not as sly as he thinks he is.”

“Even if he did, it was worth it. That party was fucking awesome, Rach. If Max were here--”

Chloe did a good job of not thinking about Max but sometimes her friend crept her way into Chloe’s mind.

“Yeah but would she have as much as we did?” Rachel rolled over, laying her head against Chloe’s shoulder.

“Who the fuck knows. All that matters is we did, right?”

“Totally, C.”

**III**

Sometimes, Chloe never even had to vocalize how much she missed Max. Rachel would just know and do it for her.

“There you are, C. Don’t feel like going to class so you ditch in my dorm room? Clever.”

Chloe gave Rachel the finger. “Got a light? I found your cigarettes but no lighter.”

“Need a new one. My last light is with me at all times.”

She held out the cigarette, letting Rachel light it for her. “This is way more fun than sitting in some stupid fucking class.”

“C, you’re really close to being expelled.”

“And you want to give me shit about it too?”

Rachel puffed on her own cig before rolling her eyes. “I never said that but if you are not here school is going to be a lot more boring.”

“You’ll live. Not like you’ll get lonely without me.”

It was her who’d get lonely without Rachel but she didn’t want to think about that because then Max would come into her mind.

If only Max was here. Her and Rachel would’ve got along great.

“I wish Max was here too, C. Then when I’m not around you’d never be lonely.”

Chloe said nothing and just continued to smoke her cigarette.

Some things were better left unsaid.

**IV**

Chloe could count the number of times she wished Max was with her on one hand. What was the point of constantly saying it when nothing would come of it? Max was living her new life in Seattle-- probably hanging out with all these friends.

It didn’t help that Max hadn’t tried once to contact her.

Still, sometimes Chloe would say it but the time not to verbalize it was right after her and Rachel had made out on her bed.

“C, what the hell did you just say?”

“I said I wish Max was here. Not in this exact fucking moment because that would be fucked up but in general.”

Rachel laughed. “Why the fuck are you thinking of her now? Do I kiss like her or something?”

A pillow landed on Rachel’s face. “Shut up dude. I never kissed Max.” Even if she wanted too.

“Then what is it?”

“Like hell if I know. Max enters my mind at the most random times.”

Rachel kissed Chloe, rolling on top of her. “Let me temporarily erase all thoughts of her from your mind then.”

This was something Chloe was more than happy to oblige.

**V**

“I fucking miss Rachel, Max. I miss her so much that it hurts.”

Every time Chloe said she missed Max there was the implication Max would come back. Rachel was dead. There was no way she could come back to her like Max did.

“I know, Chloe.”

Max held her, telling her it was going to be okay and all those other bullshit lines people said to make others feel better.

“I miss her.” Chloe repeated.

“Wish I could have met her, Chloe.”

“She fucking would’ve loved you, Max. I know it.”

Chloe let out a strangled sob and buried her face in Max’s shoulder.

“I loved her.”

The worst part about all of this is that not only would Rach and Max never meet but she’d never have a chance to say I love you again.

At least, never to Rachel.


End file.
